The popularity of snowboards has generated increased interest in winter recreation by users of dry land kick scooters and skateboards. The users are often young and not experienced in specific snow sport activities, and further are often not necessarily interested in committing significant money and time to acquire skills necessary to become proficient snowboarders. However, they still want to have a safe and enjoyable experience on the snow. These users (and their parents) want to have an enjoyable snow sliding experience while being able to control speed and stop. An aspect of making such a snow sliding experience readily available is an easy to use brake that does not require significant learning time, and which is not contrary or counter-intuitive with the users' experience on land. There is a need for an easy to use and intuitive foot-activated brake for snow scooters that is readily usable and compatible with existing snow scooter designs.
Another aspect of making a snow sliding experience readily available is an economical and commonly available snow scooter platform for snow sliding. Kick scooters are sometimes knows as push scooters. Kick scooters, such as the RAZOR©, are commonly available and economical, but cannot be used for snow sliding without significant effort converting from wheels to skis. As used herein, a kick scooter typically is a steerable, wheeled scooter with a low center of gravity and having a stand-on area where the rider/user places their feet. A kick scooter may be propelled by the rider standing on the scooter with one foot and using the other foot to “kick” against the pavement and propel the scooter. Kick scooters are commonly stopped or slowed by a user activating a brake by applying a downward force with their foot to a rear-mounted user engagement surface. Presently, ski attachments for wheeled kick scooters exist. However, they require hand tools for attachment as well as the removal of kick scooter components, namely the wheels. In addition, the presently available ski attachments do not have an effective brake, one that is not contrary or counter-intuitive with the users' experience on land of activating a rear-mounted brake engagement surface. There is a need for a ski attachment kit that converts a kick scooter into a snow scooter configuration without removing any kick scooter components, and that also provides an easy-to-use brake functionally similar to a brake on a kick scooter.